The Kansas PKD Research and Translation Core Center (Director: James Calvet) is comprised of an Administrative Core, Pilot & Feasibility Program, Educational Enrichment Program, and four Biomedical Research Cores: Gene Targeting, Epigenetics, Biomarkers, and Clinical Research. At its foundation, the Center has an active and growing research base of outstanding PKD investigators on which it proposes to build innovative cores and a robust P&F program providing opportunities for new investigators to enter the PKD field and to conduct cutting-edge research. The mission of the PKD Center is The promotion of research leading to a better understanding of polycystic kidney disease and the discovery of targets for therapy and development of clinical trials ultimately for improved patient outcomes. The central theme of this proposal is Target identification for PKD therapy development. The Kansas PKD Research and Translation Core Center will achieve the broad goals and objectives articulated by the center's mission and central theme by accomplishing these four specific aims: 1) To support PKD researchers locally and nationally by developing innovative biomedical research cores. 2) To develop a skilled, collaborative, multidisciplinary basic science and clinical research investigator base. 3) To develop partnerships within the institution, with shared support facilities, and with cooperating institutions. 4) To enhance the research environment to support ongoing projects and to develop new research directions.